Puchi Ogura
The Puchi Ogura (literally Petite Ogura) are Axolotl-like creatures and Ogura's children. There are 10 of them. Appearing in Densetsu no Stafy 2 as the secondary antagonists. They were either bosses, helped bosses, have there own allies, but some do not. Or just stayed with one. Their names in game were just Puchi Oguras #1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. They also appeared in flashbacks in Densetsu no Stafy 3. They seem to have died after they were defeated by Starfy, but it is still unknown if they did or not. As Moe has a flashback of the deceased characters throughout the game (including Ogura, Kyorozo, and his mother), the Puchi Ogura can be seen as well. It is unknown if this is just an added detail for Ogura, or if they might have died since Ogura did. Puchi Ogura #1 This one has a purple tail, blonde hair, and she wears a black cowboy hat. She is seen with Konk. Puchi Ogura #2 This one has a red tail and wears a biking helmet, black visor, and blue fins. He teams up with Pekin Duck Model. Puchi Ogura #3 This one has a yellow tail, but a lot of his body is also green. Part of his head is yellow. He teams up with Kiremoth. Puchi Ogura #4 This one has a reddish orange and blue tail, reddish orange hair, and appears to be wearing glasses with his left pupil missing or obscured. He can turn into a Dragon Monster and battles by himself. Puchi Ogura #5 Only this one's tail can't be seen. She has pink hair and wears a pink dress. She teams up with Numan. Puchi Ogura #6 This one has a black tail with two yellow dots on his chest, blue hair and three yellow fins. He uses the Kigurumi to battle. Puchi Ogura #7 This one has a yellow tail, three green thorn-like fins, yellow helmet and there appears to be a picture of a skull on his black underside. He rides Mandazetto. Puchi Ogura #8 This one is mostly black, long tail, black hat resembles a wizard, two yellow thorn-like fins and he has a pacifier. He teams up with Yurikarugo. Puchi Ogura #9 This is mostly yellow, blue curve fins, and a single antenna and appears to be crying most of the time. He is seen with Jiiyan. Puchi Ogura #10 This one has a blue tail, an eye patch, and a bandana that covers most of his face. He uses a big helmet to battle and can create clones. Artwork PuchiOgura1 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #1 PuchiOgura2 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #2 PuchiOgura3 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #3 PuchiOgura4 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #4 PuchiOgura5 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #5 PuchiOgura6 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #6 PuchiOgura7 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #7 PuchiOgura8 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #8 PuchiOgura9 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #9 PuchiOgura10 2OA.png|Puchi Ogura #10 Gallery File:EveryPuchiOgura.PNG| Ogura and the Puchi Oguras File:PuchiOgura.JPEG| Official art of Puchi Ogura #3,4, and 5 revealed File:Seed4.PNG| Ogura releasing his evil sphere like Puchi Ogura eggs from his nose File:Seed1.PNG| Ogura holding five of the Puchi Ogura eggs File:Seed3.PNG| Puchi Ogura being formed from the evil sphere like eggs File:PuchiEvil.PNG| Puchi Ogura egg File:Puchi1a.PNG| Puchi Ogura #1 File:Puchi 1.PNG| Puchi Ogura #1 teaming up with Konk File:Puchi 2.PNG| Puchi Ogura #2 File:Bike.PNG| Puchi Ogura #2 teaming up with the Pekin Duck Model File:Puchi3.PNG| Puchi Ogura #3 File:Boss 3.PNG| Puchi Ogura #3 teaming up with Kiremoth File:Puchi 4.PNG| Puchi Ogura #4 File:World 4 boss-Fire.PNG| Puchi Ogura #4 as a fire dragon monster File:World 4 boss-Ice.PNG| Puchi Ogura #4 as a ice dragon monster File:Puchi 5a.PNG| Puchi Ogura #5 File:Numan 1.PNG| Puchi Ogura #5 teaming up with Numan File:Puchi 6a.PNG| Puchi Ogura #6 File:Puchi 6.PNG| Puchi Ogura #6 losing his Kigurumi suit File:Inflatablemuscles.PNG| Puchi Ogura #6 with his Kigurumi File:Puchi 7.PNG| Puchi Ogura #7 File:Puchi7a.PNG| Puchi Ogura #7 throwing his bombs File:Manta.PNG| Puchi Ogura #7 teaming up with Mandazetto File:Puchi 7 2.PNG| Puchi Ogura #7 riding with Mandazetto File:Puchi8.PNG| Puchi Ogura #8 File:Boss 8.PNG| Puchi Ogura #8 teaming up with Yurikarugo File:Puchi 9.PNG| Puchi Ogura #9 File:Flashback2.PNG| Puchi Ogura #9 talking to Savako in a flashback File:Puchi10A.PNG| Puchi Ogura #10 File:Puchi10B.PNG| Puchi Ogura #10 and his three clones File:Puchi 10.PNG| Puchi Ogura #10 with his helmet File:Bossenemy1.PNG| One of Puchi Ogura #10's minions File:Bossenemy2.PNG| Another one of Puchi Ogura #10's minions File:Flashback4.PNG| A flashback of Ogura and the Puchi Oguras in Densetsu no Stafy 3 Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:The Legendary Starfy Bosses Category:Bosses Category:The Legendary Starfy Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 bosses Category:Bosses Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Villains Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Kids Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Kids Category:Fishes Category:Characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Kids Category:Fishes Category:Villains Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Fishes Category:Enemies Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Kids Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Fishes Category:Characters Category:Densetsu no Starfy 2 characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains